


Встречи|Расставания

by Anhelle



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Profanity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhelle/pseuds/Anhelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в ноябре 2010 года.<br/>Полный артхаус. ИСКУССТВО *перекинул через плечо черный вязаный шарф*</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 001: Первая

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в ноябре 2010 года.  
> Полный артхаус. ИСКУССТВО *перекинул через плечо черный вязаный шарф*

Как только Имс переступает порог скудно обставленной студии – подразумеваемого штаба – его взгляд цепляется за Координатора. Точнее за острые носки его безобразно дорогих натертых до зеркального блеска итальянских туфель. Имс готов прозакладывать свою душу против канадского цента, что одни только эти дурацкие туфли стоят больше, чем весь его гардероб. Примерно как деревенька в нежно любимой Имсом Африке.  
Потом взгляд Имса медленно ползет вверх – и будь оно все проклято! – цепляется за левую ногу Координатора. «Позер» - думает Имс, не без интереса оглядывая вышеуказанную конечность в узкой полосатой брючине скучного темно-серого цвета.  
Взгляд ползет выше и выше, постоянно цепляясь за что-то. То за острую – порезаться можно – стрелку на брюках, то за торчащую из кармана жилета – о, матерь божья, пресвятая Богородица! – цепочку от часов, то за туго-затянутый на высокой тонкой шее узел галстука.  
«Ах, ты ж блядь! Бэмби!» - это взгляд Имса, наконец, доходит до лица Координатора. С узкого остренького личика на Имса глядят глазки цвета задницы Бэмби… И глядят так специфически. Будто английский лорд, обнаруживший поутру в своей тапочке дерьмо любимой гончей... или дерьмо своего гувернера.  
Координатору лет двадцать пять. Не больше. «Мальчишка» - думает Имс, презрительно поглядывая на него с заоблачной высоты своих двадцати восьми.  
\- Мистер..? – парень приподнимает бровь.  
«Ах, как изящно, мать твою» - думает Имс, и отвечает, лениво растягивая звуки:  
\- Имс, - получается «Ииимммссс», так как после первой же «и» Имс чувствует неуместное желание – целую чертову кучу неуместных желаний, – и в голос прокрадывается предательская свистящая хрипотца.  
\- Имитатор, я полагаю, - Координатор снова приподнимает бровь, и Имс понимает – его уже не любят.  
\- А ты – координатор?  
\- Да, мистер Имс, - Координатор цедит сквозь зубы, а Имс отчаянно желает услышать его имя.  
«Скажи-скажи-скажи мне его!» - вопит он про себя. Просто именно сейчас Имс понимает, что не может скулить «Координатор», упираясь мордой в кафель, пока дрочит в душе. Так что сейчас Имс очень хочет увидеть, как сжатые в плотную линию губы раскрываются, и с них срывается…  
\- Артур, - сухо информирует Координатор и стремительно отворачивается, идет по направлению к широкому столу, заваленному бумагами так, что они едва не касаются потолка.  
Имс едва сдерживается, чтобы не сказать какую-нибудь пошлость… Что-нибудь наподобие: «Дорогуша, мне не нравится, когда ты уходишь, но мне нравится смотреть на тебя сзади».


	2. 002: Сны

Имс не помнит, в чью светлую голову пришла гениальная идея устроить сонный спарринг. Но все то время, что они с Координатором гоняются друг за другом по уровням лабиринта, любовно построенного Коббом, ему слышится чье-то восторженное хихиканье.  
Первым как ни странно умирает Имс. Кто бы мог подумать, что щуплый и изящный - что твой танцор балета, будь он неладен, - Артур владеет почти всеми известными техниками боя... и рука у него тяжелая. В следующем сне Имс подкрадывается к Координатору сзади, коверкая пространство, шагая по стенам, и сворачивает его тонкую белую шею. Затем Имс использует излюбленный имитаторский трюк и оборачивается чрезвычайно миловидной блондинкой. Он - ах, простите! - она страстно приникает к худосочной груди Координатора и уже готова вбить ему между позвонков узкий стилет, но... Но видимо Артуру не по душе барышни такого типа. Иначе зачем он скидывает ее с лестницы Эшера... В следующий раз они вновь сцепились на той же чертовой лестнице, швыряя друг друга об стены. В итоге оба канули вниз. Спустя пару уровней Имс старательно душит Артура, приговаривая что-то вроде "Да заебал ты уже со своими лесенками!".  
Счет в игре "Найди-догони-убей" ничейный. Три-три...  
И вот, сейчас Имс притворяется вазой и ждет пока мимо пройдет этот тощий засранец. Очень хочется опять свернуть ему шею. Или задушить...  
\- Пора вставать, мистер Имс, - у Артура действительно очень приятный голос.  
Четыре-три в пользу Координатора. Имс просыпается все еще ощущая звенящее эхо выстрела в затылок. На соседнем кресле медленно раскрывает глаза Артур.  
Вечером того же дня Имс понимает, что попал. Крупно так. Крепко, по самые уши. Имсу снится сон! Во сне ему что-то около двенадцати лет и он впервые в жизни дрочит. Он в доме своих родителей, который на самом-то деле находится в Эссексе, но во сне он стоит посреди Саванны. Так вот, Имсу двенадцать и он вдохновенно дрочит на фотографию Клаудии Шифер в одном невесомом кружевном белье. В тот момент, когда он уже почти готов кончить, на пороге спальни появляется Артур, обряженный в мундир королевского гвардейца - со всеми атрибутами и даже в медвежьей шапке, - и бьет Имса линейкой по рукам.  
Имс просыпается и ненавидит Координатора. Долго старательно ненавидит, стоя под душем и, как и планировалось, упираясь лицом в холодный белый кафель, представляя, что это бледная кожа Артура, скулит его имя...


	3. 003: Милая

Что-то идет не по плану. Что-то охуеть как идет не по плану, ведь вместо психушки, тщательно выстроенной Домиником и Мол, Имс оказывается в гостиной загородного дома Объекта. Он поспешно прячется за пошлой бордовой портьерой, когда двери распахиваются и в комнату влетает Объект, облаченный в отвратительный халат китайского шелка.  
Имс краем глаза замечает, как Артур прячется за соседней портьерой, а Кобб ныряет под кривоногую турецкую софу. Оттуда он корчит страшные рожи и шипит что-то, но Имитатор никак не может разобрать что.  
Тем временем, Объект падает на софу и хватается руками за лысую голову. Имс уже почти решается выйти из-за портьеры, чтобы поговорить со "своим пациентом", как раздаются легкие шаги и в комнату входит племянница Объекта - милая девочка в очках. Она одета в форму своей баснословно дорогой частной школы, в руках ранец.  
\- Ну, дядюшка Грэг... Теперь уже поздно отказываться! - она улыбается, и это совсем не улыбка девочки-подростка. Она сочится презрением и превосходством.  
\- Элиза, девочка моя... ну что же ты творишь?! - стонет Объект, - Я... я не могу пойти на это!  
\- Тебе ничто не помешало подсыпать моему папочке яду... Так почему не проделать того же самого с моей мамулей? - она опускается на пол у софы и кладет острый подбородок на правое колено Объекта.  
\- Потому что это может вызвать подозрения! Двое скончавшиеся от отравления ядом..!  
\- Отцу констатировали инфаркт, - тонкие белые пальцы чертят замысловатые узоры на щиколотке старика. - Так что ей можно дать сомнфака. Все знают, что маменька невоздержанна в своих пристрастиях...  
\- И не проси, милая, - рука Объекта опускается на плечо Элизы и принимается его поглаживать, - Она меня к себе не подпустит.  
\- Подпустит-подпустит! Послезавтра у нее день рождения, будет банкет... Скромный, конечно, по причине траура, но ты на него приглашен. Тебе всего лишь нужно будет угостить ее шампанским!  
\- Нет...  
\- Сделай это для меня, дядюшка Грэг, - пухлые детские губы касаются старческого колена.  
Имса вышибает из сна.


	4. 004: Кассета

Подсознание Объекта встречает извлекателей пулеметными очередями и горничными, владеющими навыками карате.  
\- Дом!  
\- Пошли, Арти! Быстрее! А то эта мелкая сучка и нас пришьет!  
\- Но Кобб...  
\- Да я видел! Скорее всего он уже умер и благополучно проснулся, так что расслабься! Нам еще нужно поджечь дом и проследить за девчонкой!  
Имс буквально тащит Артура на себе. У него прострелена печень и, кажется, задет кишечник. Координатор то скулит, то рычит сквозь зубы. По идее Имс должен пристрелить его, чтобы парень не мучился, но что-то не позволяет ему нажать на курок. Пока Артур может идти и говорить, он ему нужен.  
Имс усаживает его на пол в дверях колоссальных размеров кухни и вручает детонатор.  
\- Через пять минут взрывай.  
\- Имс...  
\- Ты большой мальчик, справишься.  
\- Я не уверен, что продержусь.  
\- Продержишься, пупсик! Куда ты денешься! - Имс опускается на колени рядом и фамильярно гладит Артура по щеке. Он ничего не может с собой поделать.  
\- Я же просил не называть меня так, - Арутр слабо улыбается.  
\- Больше не буду, пупсик! - прежде чем уйти, Имс целует Координатора в лоб. - Ты только продержись.  
Через пять минут особняк занимается пламенем. Имс принимает единственный возможный облик. Облик Объекта.  
\- Что ты делаешь?! - спрашивает он у настоящей девчонки, мечущейся по комнате.  
\- А что я должна делать?!  
\- Кассета, дура! Она нам нужна, чтобы прижать Майлза!  
Настоящая девчонка бросается к шкафу и сдергивает с полки плюшевого медвежонка. Проворно вспарывает его брюхо. В ее пальцах зажата кассета. Имс улыбается ее губами и выпрыгивает в окно.


	5. 005: Париж

Имсу снова снится сон. Имсу снится темная присыпанная пудрой звезд ночь и скрипучая детская площадка. Под ногами сочно шелестит гравий, волосы, почему-то отросшие до плеч, треплет ветер. На раздолбанной и ржавой русской качели сидит Артур. На нем драные джинсы и сквозь прорехи на них видны острые бледные колени.  
Имс подходит и занимает соседнюю качель. Артур смотрит на него и улыбается чужой улыбкой. Кривой и горькой. Не то что бы Имс отлично знал весь арсенал улыбок координатора... Но сейчас он четко понимает, что эта улыбка не Артура.  
Так вот, Артур улыбается и спрашивает хрипло-звонким голосом, надломленным по-мальчишески:  
\- Курить есть?  
Артур говорит по-французски. И неожиданно Имс понимает его. Еще он понимает, что сейчас они во Франции и, более того в Париже - на горизонте маячит скелет Эйфелевой башни, причем, она больше настоящей раз в сто. Она подернута паутиной кровавой ржавчины и мелких очагов пожара, отчего становится похожей на исполинскую рождественскую ель, собранную из железа.  
Имс кивает и достает из кармана помятую пачку синих Галуаз. Вынимает две рассыпающихся папиросы и пафосно прикуривает обе сразу. Одну отдает Артуру, вторую с чувством и страстью раскуривает, втягивая щеки, стараясь вдыхать так глубоко, насколько позволяет объем легких. На соседней качели лениво раскачивается Арутр. Он курит так же как Имс, по-маньячьи втягивая дым, будто пытается им захлебнуться.  
Скрипят качели. Артур тушит бычок о стойку качели, достает из кармана маленькую беретту и вышибает себе мозги.  
Тело Артура остается на прежнем месте. Распластанное на спинке качели, вокруг брызги крови и осколки черепа. По щеке Имса стекает одинокая капля. Он очень надеется что это кровь, а не слеза.  
После Имс просыпается и долго осматривает руки, ища след от иглы. Его нет.


	6. 006: Персиваль

\- Имс... Имс..!  
Голос Артура такой же спекшийся и шершавый, как корка крови на его губах. Имс знает это потому что его левая кисть - единственная часть тела, которая еще не потеряла подвижность и чувствительность, - покоится на щеке Артура. Пальцы то и дело проходятся самыми кончиками по коже в неуклюжей и болезненной пародии на ласку.  
\- Имс..! - прорезаются требовательные нотки, но Имс слышит там, под ними страх и толику отчаяния.  
\- Да? - разлипить губы почему-то очень сложно. Почувствовав на зубах медный привкус, Имс понимает, что и сам он сейчас покрыт кровавой коркой.  
\- Почему мы до сих пор не проснулись? - глаза Артура как глаза дохлой рыбы. Невидящие, подернутые дымкой подступающей развязки.  
\- Мы ведь еще не умерли, - Имс шепчет в самое ухо Арутра... Не то чтобы он хочет добавить немного эротики в их "кровь и темноту", просто упали они вот так удачно.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что у нас переломаны все кости, мы истекаем кровью, но недостаточно быстро... Часа два-три у нас точно есть.  
\- Ты такой оптимист...  
Боли уже нет. Есть окровавленная щека Артура. Есть его стекленеющий взгляд. Есть его дыхание. Есть камушек под щекой - не больно, но раздражает...  
\- Имс? - голос такой слабый, что становится больно.  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Как твое имя?  
\- Имс.  
\- Это фамилия, - в голосе Арутра появляется раздражение, непритворное, всеобъемлющее. И Имс этому чертовски рад.  
\- Это липовая фамилия. А имени я не придумал... - Имс мнется. Ему очень хочется сделать глупость... - Если хочешь, можешь... сам..? - и он ее делает.  
\- Пускай тогда тебя зовут Персиваль. Персиваль Имс, - улыбка жутковато смотрится на его лице.  
\- Персиваль?!  
\- Персиваль. А что? По-моему очень мило.  
Боли нет. И Артура больше нет. Больше нет здесь. Даже камушек перестал меша...

\- С пробуждением, мистер Имс! - говорит Артур.


End file.
